


katsudon on tiktok

by WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	katsudon on tiktok




End file.
